vi aspetto
by Lolly-chan Namikaze
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis miskin yang kuper dan selalu dijauhi. Suatu hari, dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi kehidupannya, menjadi pembantu. Bagaimana kalau sang majikan adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala ? bad summary :') Gaahina don't like don't read ! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna (:

Hehe, aku bawa fict baru nih.. kali ini pairing nya bukan Sasufemnaru seperti biasa.. ngga tau kenapa lagi kepingin ngetik ff dengan pair GaaHina, yah mungkin aku kena effect membaca ff GaaHina, jadi begini deh :v dengan judul Vi Aspetto ^^" aku lupa itu bahasa apa dan artinnya apa –sweaar -_- tapi pokoknya menceritakan tentang ..

Ah baca aja sendiri ! :)

Summary : Hinata Hyuuga, gadis miskin yang kuper dan selalu dijauhi. Suatu hari, dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi kehidupannya, menjadi pembantu. Bagaimana kalau sang majikan adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala ? bad summary :') Gaahina don't like don't read ! RnR please ^^

Warning : Seperti biasa, gaje.. miss typo(s), alur gaje , word yang pendek dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lain..

Selamat membaca ! ^^

…

"Hinata.. uhuk uhuk.." seorang laki-laki tua yang nampak pucat terbatuk dengan keras sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sekali lihat saja, semua pasti tahu kalau laki-laki itu samasekali tidak sehat. Beberapa orang yang berada dalam bus itu nampak tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya. Takut kalau penyakit yang diderita laki-laki itu jangkit pada mereka.

TBC.. (aduh aku lupa kepanjangannya, tuberklosis [typo] apaan itu beneran deh lupa –-v) itulah penyakit yang diterita laki-laki tua ini. Rambut cokelatnya yang sudah dihiasi banyak rambut putih nampak kusam dengan iris lavendernya yang sayu. Badannya kurus dan sering batu-batuk.

Itulah tujuan utama mereka pergi ke kota, agar laki-laki tua itu mendapat pengobatan dengan penyakitnya. Menurut kabar, ada rumah sakit besar milik pemerintah yang mau merawat orang-orang tidak mampu seperti mereka. Jadi orang tidak mampu itu hanya dikenakan biaya 30% dari biaya sesungguhnya. Bermodalkan uang secukupnya, mereka pergi menuju Konoha.

"Ya, ayah ?" tanya seorang anak perempuan kecil yang nampak imut. Tubuh dan wajahnya menunjukan bahwa perempuan itu masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tetapi sebenarnya ia sudah duduk dibangku kelas XI sekolah menengah akhir. Selain membawa ayahnya untuk berobat, tujuan mereka untuk pindah dari desa adalah karena dirinya mendapat beasiswa setahun penuh di sebuah SMA Konoha yang membuatnya bisa bersekolah gratis sampai lulus disana.

"Minum." kata sang ayah dengan suara serak. Hinata segera mengambil botol air yang berada disamping tas tuanya yang lusuh, membukakan tutupnya dan menyerahkan air itu pada sang ayah. Dia sendiri merasa sangat haus saat ini. Tetapi persediaan air mereka sisa sebotol air mineral saja sementara perjalanan masih memakan waktu 3 jam lagi.

Dengan sabar, ia mengelus punggung ayahnya yang sedang meminum air tersebut dengan perlahan. Pandangannya menatap sedih pada sang ayah. Sudah satu tahun sejak kematian ibu dan adiknya, ia tinggal berdua dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya itu selalu berusaha mencari kerja , tetapi tidak ada yang menerimanya karena penyakitnya yang membahayakan.

Mungkin dikota nanti, dia bisa bekerja part time disebuah toko atau apalah itu, yang penting halal dan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan ia dan ayahnya.. juga biaya pengobatan sang ayah, yang mungkin akan memakan separuh dari gajih yang diterimanya per bulan. Semua juga tahu kalau harga obat saat ini samasekali tidak murah.

Hinata dan ayahnya, Hiashi, turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi di sebuah halte di Konoha, bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Nah, sekarang mereka akan kemana ?

"Ano, permisi." Hinata menepuk bahu seorang perempuan berkepang empat yang sedang memunggunginya. Perempuan itu menoleh pada Hinata dan mengernyit heran sebelum menjawab datar, "Ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"A-apakah disini a-ada k-kontrakan yang cukup untukku d-dan ayahku ?" tanya Hinata dengan perkataan gagapnya seperti biasa, dan melirik sang ayah sebentar. Si perempuan berkuncir nampak tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru saja membuka beberapa rumah sewaan. Peralatan didalamnya kurasa cukup lengkap. Bagaimana ?" tanyanya.

Lavender hinata berkilat-kilat, senang sekali mendengar penuturan perempuan ini. "B-berapa uang s-sewa nya per bulan ? s-supaya s-saya mencari p-pekerjaan yang pantas untuk m-membayarnya." jelas Hinata. Si perempuan nampak tertarik dengan perempuan didepannya.

"Apakah kau mau bekerja sebagai pembantu kami ? salah satu pembantu kami menikah dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Gaji yang kamu terima sebanyak lima ratus ribu yen per bulannya. Dan biaya rumah sewaan ku , seratus ribu yen ber bulan. Aku bisa memotong gajihmu untuk itu. Bagaimana ?" tawar perempuan itu.

Hinata sangat bahagia. Lima puluh ribu yen sangat cukup untuk kehidupannya dengan sang ayah yang terbiasa dengan tingkat kemiskinan tinggi. Karena biasanya sang ayah hanya mendapat paling banyak lima puluh ribu dalam seminggu, dan sangat sulit mengatur pembelanjaan mereka. Sampai kadang tidak ada jatah makan siang samasekali.

"A-aku mau !" kata Hinata bahagia. Suaranya sangat lega , air matanya sudah menggenang saking senangnya. Si perempuan mengangguk setuju akan itu. "Kamu sekolah ?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian menambahkan, "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Konoha Gakuen sampai lulus nanti."imbuhnya.

"Ah, kalian masuk pukul enam pagi hingga dua belas siang, kan ? kau bisa mulai bekerja setelah makan siang hingga sebelum makan malam." jelas si perempuan. Hinata mengangguk. Sedikit bingung karena perempuan itu tahu jadwal sekolahnya , wajahnya samasekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah murid sekolah.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa ikut mobilku. Rumah sewaan dan rumah kami hanya berjarak sekitar tiga ratus meter. Cukup dekat, jadi kau tidak perlu menaiki angkutan umum." jelas si perempuan dengan nada halus. Hinata menangis haru, "A-arigato gozaimasu !" katanya sambil memusut air matanya.

"Yah, sama-sama. Siapa namamu ?" tanya perempuan pirang itu. "H-hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk hormat. "Ah, nama yang cantik." kata perempuan itu lagi. "A-ah, arigatou um—" Hinata sedikit bingung karena dari tadi perempuan itu samasekali tidak menyebutkan namanya.

"Sabaku Temari." jawab perempuan itu pasti sambil tersenyum manis. "Arigatou Sabaku-sama." kata Hinata dan ayahnya secara bersamaan. "Hai, ayo masuk akan kuantarkan kalian." jelas Temari sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata dan ayahnya untuk masuk.

Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat isi mobil itu. Begitu mewah. Musik klasik mengalun lembut membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Rasa dingin dari mobil itu juga menyambutnya, dan dia juga tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau itu adalah air conditioner.

"S-sabaku Sama.. ini masih pagi buta. S-sabaku sama dari mana ?" tanya Hinata , mencoba membuka percakapan dengan sang majikan. "Aku menunggu Ibu dan Ayahku tiba , katanya mereka tiba di halte yang tadi. Tapi aku ketiduran , sehingga ketika aku tiba di halte, mereka sudah lebih dulu naik taksi." Jelas Temari.

"O-oh.. begitu, ya ?" kata Hinata. "Oh ya, tugasmu hanya menyapu dan mengepel isi rumah. Sesekali kau juga harus bantu aku ya kalau disuruh memasak. Hehe." Temari tertawa kecil. "A-ah pasti Sabaku-sama." Jawab Hinata ramah. "Panggil Temari saja, dipanggil Sabaku membuat aku seperti laki-laki saja" Ucap Temari. "B-baik Temari-sama." "Ah, begitu terdengar lebih baik."

...

"Ini rumah kami." Temari menunjuk rumah bertingkat dua yang sangaaaat besar. Mungkin seribu kali lebih besar dari rumah Hinata dan ayahnya dikampung dulu. Rumah itu berwarna putih susu dengan warna keemasan disetiap ujungnya yang mendetail, membentuk pola-pola tertentu dengan pagar tinggi dan pos kemanan.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang tidak sengaja menganga melihat kemegahan rumah tersebut. Perlahan akhirnya mereka melewati –menurut Hinata itu adalah istana- rumah besar Sabaku.

Temari memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah tanah luas yang diisi 6 bangunan serupa, dan sekali lihat saja Hinata tahu kalau itu adalah rumah sewaan yang dimaksud. Lebih besar dari rumahnya bersama sang ayah. Dia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena dia langsung menemukan rumah dan pekerjaan.

"Ayah, bangun." Hinata menepuk pelan pipi ayahnya . dipunggungnya sudah membawa ransel besar, sepertinya barang mereka untuk tinggal disana. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu satu jam penuh membuat sang ayah terlena dan jatuh tertidur.

"Sekali lagi , A-arigatou Temari-s-sama." Hinata mengangguk dan menutup pintu rumah baru mereka ketika Temari membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan membalikan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang. Hiashi langsung duduk di sofa dengan penuh syukur. Sementara Hinata langsung merapikan barang mereka.

"Ayah, aku tidur dulu, ya.. aku harus sekolah nanti." Kata Hinata pelan sambil memasuki satu dari dua kamar yang tersedia. Hiashi hanya mengangguk dalam diam, entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki tua itu. Sementara Hinata langsung terlelap dengan mudah dikasur empuknya yang baru.

Well, ini adalah kehidupan baru untuknya.

...

Jam berapapun tidurnya, Hinata pasti bangun pukul setengah enam pagi , walaupun matanya masih terasa berat karena mengantuk. Segeralah ia mencuci mukanya dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang baru.

Seragam putih lengan pendek, dengan dasi berbentuk pita dengan bahan kain yang bercorak sama dengan rok panjangnya, biru kotak-kotak hitam. Rambut indigonya diikat tinggi-tinggi , menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih seperti susu. Mungkin aneh karena sekolah itu menyediakan rok 10 cm diatas lutut, sementara rok miliknya panjang sampai selutut.

Entahlah, bukannya tidak menaati peraturan sekolah. Tetapi membayangkan rok pendek saja aneh, apalagi memakainya. Astaga.. apa tidak masuk angin yah kalau musim dingin nanti ? sementara kaki mereka hanya terbalut kaos kaki tipis yang panjang. Pikir Hinata sambil mengenakan kaos kakinya selutut. Bodoh. Kakinya samasekali tak nampak karena rok panjangnya dan kaos kakinya yang ditarik kelewat tinggi.

Dia menyiapkan roti yang tersedia didapur menjadi roti bakar dengan praktis. Dan memakannya sebagai sarapan, lalu meninggalkan dua potong roti bakar lagi untuk sang ayah. Dia meneguk air minumnya sebagai pelarut dengan cepat dan langsung keluar rumah dengan uang seadanya.

Awalnya ia sedikit kebingungan untuk mencari jalan menuju sekolahnya. Namun ia langsung memutuskan untuk mengikuti gerombolan siswi yang berseragam yang sama dengannya. 'Aku pasti sampai disekolah, dan aku tinggal menghafal jalannya saja.' Gumam Hinata sambil mengikuti siswi itu dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika gerombolan siswi itu berlari dengan cepat sambil berteriak histeris. Hinata yang mengira ada sebuah perkelahian, pembunuhan, pencurian dan sebagainnya tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung ikut berlari dengan kecepatan larinya yang biasa saja.

Setibanya ditempat siswi-siswi yang ternyata sudah banyak yang bergerombol dan berteriak, Hinata jadi bingung sendiri ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa disana. Mengira siswi-siswi itu sinting, ia berjalan sambil sesekali melihat genangan air yang memantulkan wajahnya.

Brumm..

Pcaak !

Hinata terdiam, tidak ada ekspresi yang berlebih kecuali matanya yang membulat sempurna. Sebuah mobil lamborgini merah melaju dengan cepat melewatinya, dan sukses membuatnya jadi tersiram genangan air. Rambutnya juga langsung acak-acakan ketika ada angin dahsyat sesaat yang timbul karena kecepatan yang digunakan lamborgini itu.

Siswi siswi yang awalnya berteriak dan memekik begitu berisik ketika pandangan mereka teralih pada satu hal yang lebih menarik saat ini, Hinata. "Lihat, murid baru yang malang ! sekolah ini benar-benar tidak suka dengan murid beasiswa seperti dia !" entah siapa yang berkata begitu, semua jadi tertawa dan membenarkan perkataan –entah siapa itu-

Hinata memandang dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan saat ini, seragamnya basah dibeberapa titik dengan meninggalkan noda kuning kecokelatan, alias lumpur. Rambutnya juga sudah jauh dari kata rapi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, dan berjalan kedalam gerbang sekolah tak tentu arah.

Tetapi yang terjadi ia malah berputar kembali menuju ke parkiran. Tetapi kali ini tempat parkiran yang sepi , tidak seperti tadi. Hinata nyaris menangis. Dia sangat malu dengan kejadian tadi , dan sangat malu dengan tampilannya saat ini. Tapi, seseorang yang turun dari mobil lamborgini merah tadi tiba-tiba membuatnya jengkel.

Laki-laki tanpa alis itu, mata jade nya yang agak sipit nampak memandang dingin dan tajam, dengan harga diri tinggi hanya dengan sekali lihat saja. Lagipula , dari penampilannya saja sudah ketahuan, anak orang berduit. Tidak sepertinya. Rambut merah bata laki-laki itu tertiup angin dengan pelan, yang membuatnya nampak mudah dikenali adalah dengan adanya tato 'Ai' pada dahi kirinya.

"K-kau." Hinata memandang tajam laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berambut merah tadi memandang Hinata tidak tertarik. Namun berhasil menarik perhatiannya ketika ia melihat penampilan gadis itu saat ini. "Kau yang melewati genangan air itu dan membuatku dipermalukan !" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

Yang harus diketahui dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga adalah.. ketika gadis itu sedang diliputi rasa jengkel dan marah.. ia samasekali tidak gagap , tidak pemalu dan tidak perduli pada kesopanan. Yah, seperti saat ini. "Ho, jadi kau murid baru itu, ya ?" dengus si tato Ai. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena si laki-laki tampak tak perduli dengan kemarahannya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab !"

"Apa ? jadi aku harus melucuti pakaianmu dan mencucinya.. sehingga kau tidak mengenakan seragam, begitu ?"

"K-kau gila." Hinata memandang horor laki-laki itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"P-pokoknya kau harus lebih hati-hati berkendara ! a-awas saja kalau aku kembali jadi korbannya, menyebalkan." dengus Hinata kecil sambil berbalik meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang memandangnya datar, mungkin hanya Hinata yang tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memandang mereka berdua tak kalah horor. Gaara sendiri mengacuhkan orang tersebut.

Jadilah dia harus bolos jam pertama karena me laundry pakaiannya , sementara dia hanya dipinjami baju kaos oleh pemilik laundry. Nice. Hari pertama masuk yang benar-benar sial. Hinata jadi takut dimarahi mengingat ini pertama kalinya dia bolos sekolah.

Sekembalinya dari laundry, Hinata berjalan kikuk menuju ruang administrasi untuk menayakan kelasnya. Dan ternyata dia duduk dikelas XB. Beruntung baginya, ia tidak dimarahi seorangpun ketika ia bolos jam pertama karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar malah tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

…

"Beraninya !"

PLAK !

Hinata memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Air matanya mulai menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, tetapi ia berusaha menahan laju air mata itu , dan memandang keempat gadis berwajah garang didepannya ini. Apalagi yang berambut cokelat sebahu, Hinata tidak tahu itu siapa tapi pandangan onyx nya benar-benar menusuk.

"A-apa salahku ?" meskipun sulit Hinata berusaha bertanya pada keempat orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik kebelakang sekolah dan ditampar dengan keras. "Apa salahku katamu ? kau berani sekali mebentak Gaara-kun !" teriak gadis berambut cokelat tadi , iris basah Hinata membulat, tahu penyebab ini semua.

Ia mendunduk ketika keempat gadis itu memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar, membuat nyalinya ciut. "Ini akan membekas dan membuatmu ingat kalau Gaara-kun tidak boleh dibentak seperti itu ! dasar murid baru sialan ! ayo potong rambutnya !" kata gadis itu lagi. Ketiga kaki tangannya mulai mengepung Hinata supaya tidak lari.

Hinata hanya menunduk ketakutan sambil berusaha dalam hatinya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga dalam hitungan ketiga.

Crashh ! rambut ikat kudanya terurai begitu saja saat rambut indigonya jatuh ke tanah.

Satu ..

"Bagus, gunduli saja, biar aku yang lakukan selanjutnya.."

Dua…

Tiga !

Hinata menubruk gadis berambut cokelat itu tadi, tidak lagi perduli pada norma kesopanan yang berlaku, membuat si gadis yang tanpa persiapan langsung jatuh terjerembab menimpa ketiga teman-temannya. Sayangnya, di saat terakhir ia terkena sebuah pukulan keras pada lehernya, mungkin inginnya ditengkuk, tapi meleset.

Hinata nyaris saja limbung dan jatuh pingsan disana, tetapi ia kembali menguatkan dirinya Hinata tidak perduli orang orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, dia langsung berlari menuju kelas matematika nya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, menyedihkan.

Semua pandangan tertuju padanya dikelas. Ketika awalnya ia memiliki rambut indigo sepinggang yang diikat kuda , sekarang

sisa sebahu (potongannya lurus biasa aja, bukan seperti Hinata waktu kecil. Soalnya menurutku rambutnya waktu kecil itu jelek sekali.)

Parahnya, gadis itu cemberut sepanjang pelajaran. Tetapi orang-orang memilih untuk tidak perduli dan mengacuhkannya ketika sang guru yang galak jauh lebih menarik perhatian mereka. Hinata menghela nafas berat sambil memejamkan matanya. ' . . .' tekadnya.

.

TBC ^^

Word ku pendek-pendek aja, ya ? xD 2k+ cukuplah kurasa *dipukulpakepalu*

Review ? :)

11


	2. Chapter 2, Hero

**Hallo Minna **

Ng, kayaknya fanfic ini kurang diminati , yah ? soalnya kebanyakan fanfic GaaHina itu, rated nya M. Benerkan ? :3 jadi kemungkinan besar aku bakal bikin fanfic ini dari rate T - semi M :D hehe –pletak !

Jadi aku promosiin ff ini dulu, review, baru aku update-in IC2FYW :D hehehe –gampar!- dan kayaknya ini chapter terakhir yang mau aku update untuk sementara waktu, soalnya tgl 24 nanti aku bakal UTS *welcome to the hell* :v wkwk.. okeh cekian cuap-cuapnya, see you for the long timee ;*

Selamat membacaa ^^

Don't like don't read :*

Vi Aspetto

Chapter 2 , Hero.

By. Lolly-chan Namikaze.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, kalau setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata akan memulai pekerjaannya dirumah besar Sabaku Corp. Tidak ada pakaian pembantu pada umumnya yang pernah ia lihat di salah satu stasiun televisi. Jadilah dia mengenakan celana cokelat selutut dan baju putih polos lengan panjang.

Hinata meraih sapu , dan memandang kagum isi rumah tersebut. Halaman belakangnya memang ada lorong-lorong dan pintu geser seperti rumah Jepang pada umumnya, serta kolam air panas yang 'available'. Tetapi dari depan, bagunannya sangat megah seperti bangunan besar di Eropa sana. Dan hal itu cukup menarik dan unik baginya.

Dan yang nampaknya sulit adalah ..

Rumah ini terlalu besar dan sepi. Sepi memang menguntungkannya kalau-kalau orang ramai malah kembali mengotori lantai dengan cepat. Tapi, terlalu sepi dan Hinata jadi merasa was-was berada disana. Yah, singkatnya sih... takut.

Tak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh, dia segera melaksanakan tugasnya dengan secepat dan sebaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Setelah itu, dia mengambil kain pel raksasa dan menatap horor ruang tamu sampai tangga yang ditinggali bekas sepatu yang sangat kentara. Iris lavendernya bersibobok dengan laki-laki bertopi yang memunggunginya.

Walau tidak mengendap-endap , karena laki-laki itu berjalan pelan dalam diam, Hinata jadi menduga 'Jangan-jangan itu pencuri. Bodoh sekali meninggalkan jejak kaki begitu.' Pikirnya. Lalu memegang tongkat pel nya dengan kuat dan mengendap-endap mengikuti laki-laki misterius itu, dan mulai melayangkan tongkatnya ke arah tengkuk ...

Hup !

Tongkat pel itu berhenti sempurna ketika ada sebuah tangan pucat yang menahannya. Dan memandang Hinata dari bawah sampai atas. "K-kau lagi." Hinata memandanganya dengan mata membulat. "W-wajah dinginmu t-ternyata m-membuktikan kau a-dalah seorang pen-pencuri !" tuding Hinata.

"Apa ? ini rumahku. Ho jadi kau pembantu baru itu, ya." Gaara melirik Hinata lagi, dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Orang sekaligus gadis bodoh yang pertama kali melabrakku. Kau akan kulaporkan kepada Nee san supaya dipecat !" katanya membuat jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak. "Aa-apa ?!" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mau dipecat ?" tanyanya. Hinata menggeleng pasti , air matanya tiba-tiba merembes tanpa disadarinya, saking seriusnya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Dan kalau dipecat pun.. kurasa murid beasiswa tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Bagaimana ya kalau aku bilang 'dia pembantuku ?'

Air mata Hinata semakin deras mengucur ketika Gaara berkata lurus dengan nada tajamnya. "Jadi.. bagaimana ? mau dipecat ?" ulang Gaara. Hinata kembali menggeleng dengan pasti. Bibir pink nya sudah memucat dan ia berkeringat dingin. "Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku, satu bantuan saja." pintanya.

"Pasti." jawab Hinata yakin. Ia begitu mencintai pekerjaannya saat ini , walaupun hanya seorang pembantu, tetapi gajih yang diterimanya sangatlah mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya bersama sang ayah. "Karena kita satu sekolah, jadi kuharap kau bersedia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahku." katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang nampak shock dengan mulut menganga.

Hinata sering sekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika kesal saat melihat wajah penuh kemenangan pada wajah Gaara, setiap mereka berpapasan disekolah. Dan kadang ia nyaris menangis ketika seorang ada sensei yang memberikan mereka soal yang tidak sedikit. Yaa, poor Hinata !

Selain itu, dia juga harus mengajak penjaga rumah dan pekerja-pekerja lainnya bekerjasama untuk tidak melaporkan tugas spesial nya dari Gaara ini kepada Temari ataupun Kankurou (Eh Kankurou nya typo ya ? Kankuro atau Kankurou sih ? aku ga begitu merhatiin, jawab ya minna :v )

Malam ini sudah pukul 8 malam ketika Hinata datang ke rumah besar Sabaku, ia baru saja menyelesaikan peernya dan berlanjut untuk mengerjakan peer yang sama untuk tuannya yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu. Hinata dengar dari Temari kalau Gaara ada party dirumah temannya dan mungkin akan pulang pagi-pagi.

Karena itulah Hinata hanya mengenakan piyama putih polos panjang dari kain yang lembut dan wangi, tentu saja nyaman dipakai. Rambutnya diikat tinggi, pony nya samasekali tidak mengganggu wajahnya karena pony Hinata lumayan pendek. Dia mengerjakan tugas itu dikamar Gaara dengan malas.

Dia dikelas XB, dan Gaara dikelas XA, kelas unggulan. Hinata jadi pusing sendiri ketika soal yang harus dikerjakannya benar-benar sulit. Yaampun. Pantas saja Gaara menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya kalau begini. Hinata menghela nafas berat sambil kembali menghitung tugas itu dengan pelan.

22.30

Hinata masih berkutat dengan sepuluh soal terakhir, dari 50 soal, ada sepuluh soal yang benar-benar sulit untuk dikerjakan anak tidak unggulan sepertinya, dan ia sendiri kurang yakin apakah dia bisa mengerjakan semua itu dengan benar. Tetapi namanya juga takut, dia harus menyelesaikan soal itu dengan sebaik mungkin.

Matanya sendiri sudah mengantuk sekali, beberapa kali ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, lalu membukanya kembali. Selain capek bekerja seharian, dia ia sendiri mengkhawatirkan ayahnya yang ditinggal sendirian dirumah, dalam keadaan sakit pula. Tapi ia samasekali tidak bisa untuk pergi dari kamar raksasa ini sebelum pekerjaannya selesai.

Oh, shit.

-sementara itu-

"Shikamaru, tolong antarkan Gaara ! dia tidak sadarkan diri !" teriak Kiba sedikit keras, lantaran degum lagu yang mengalun cukup keras malam ini. Shikamaru melirik Gaara yang setengah sadar dan setengah tidak, tapi sekali lihat saja, semua orang pasti tahu laki-laki itu sedang menahan matanya agar terus terbuka.

"Ck, aku masih sadar dan aku tidak mabuk, bodoh." desis Gaara tidak terima. "Ya ya ya dan aku mabuk sekali." decak Kiba kesal. Temannya itu selalu saja berkata ' aku tidak mabuk' setiap kali mereka minum-minum. Padahal, mana ada yang tidak mabuk setelah minum vodka beberapa botol ?

"Ck, lebih baik aku pulang." Gaara menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan sedikit limbung ke arah pintu keluar. Matanya terasa perih dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, oh jangan lupakan juga tenggorokan dan dasar perutnya yang terasa panas. Oh efek minuman laknat itu sudah mulai bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya. Selain itu, tenggorokannya terasa perih dan sakit.

Untungnya , malam sudah cukup larut sehingga jalanan sekarang ini menjadi lenggang dan tidak membuat kecelakaan beruntun karena Sabaku Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan ugal-ugalan, sesekali ketengah –bahkan hampir mengambil alur jalan lain- sesekali kepinggir sampai hampir terantuk trotoar.

Dia membawa masuk mobil merahnya dan memarkirkannya di parkiran dengan sembarang, miring ke kiri. Tapi ia samasekali tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah air dingin untuk membasuh wajahnya, air putih untuk melegakan sedikit tenggorokannya , dan pergi tidur dengan cepat.

Dia membuka kamarnya dengan kasar sambil memijiti pelipisnya, berharap rasa sakit pada kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Ia terdiam begitu saja, saat ada seorang yang nampaknya sedang berkutat di meja belajarnya. Gaara sedikit ragu itu Hinata atau bukan, karena rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi sebahu, padahal tadinya panjang sepinggang.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju meja itu, itu benar-benar Hinata. Cih, bukannya mengerjakan PR-nya, malah ketiduran. 'dasar bodoh' geram Gaara sambil mengambil buku PR nya yang ada disebelah gadis itu. Ia meliriknya sedikit lama, mengingat pandangannya yang kabur karena mabuk.

'hm.. baguslah, ternyata sudah semua.' Batinnya sambil melempar buku PR itu tidak perduli dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya, mengambil beberapa butir obat dan meneguknya bersama air mineral yang tersedia didalam gelas, lalu memjamkan matanya untuk tidur.

...

CIP CIP CIP...

Rembulan yang indah dan dingin , sudah berganti menjadi mentari cerah yang hangat, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, sekitar satu jam lagi, sekolah akan dimulai. Dan seharusnya orang-orang sudah bagun untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Namun,

Lain lagi ceritanya dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Yang satu mabuk, dan yang satunya lagi kecapekan. Mereka masih tidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hinata di kursi belajar, dan Gaara dibawah selimut tebal berwarna merah darah miliknya. Pemandangan yang sulit diganggu.

"Temari-sama, apakah Gaara-sama sudah bangun ?" tanya seorang maid yang sedang menyapu diruang tamu, tempat seorang Sabaku Temari biasanya menghabiskan paginya dengan membaca novel gossip kesukaanya. "Ng ? anak itu belum bangun, ya ? dasar. Yasudah aku sendiri yang akan membangunkannya. Tolong suruh chef memasak sarapan sekarang."

"Hai wakatta" jawab si maid dengan mengangguk hormat, sementara Temari langsung melenggang pergi ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan adiknya itu. 'Bodoh, pasti malam tadi dia mabuk-mabukan. Sudah diperingati juga.' Batin temari dengan kesal sambil membuka pintu kamar Gaara dengan keras.

"HEY , BANGUN !" Teriaknya menggelegar.

Bukannya Gaara yang bangun, malah seorang perempuan kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut menyadari ia tertidur dimeja belajar Gaara. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Itu suara majikannya yang lain, Sabaku Temari. Untungnya posisi meja belajar berada dibelakang pintu yang sekarang sedang dibuka Temari. Jadi Temari tidak melihat keberadaannya.

Dia bangkit dengan panik untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuknya. Kalau perempuan itu sampai melihatnya, dia pasti akan diintrogasi sampai ke bagian pertanyaan yang paling kecil. Oleh karena itu, dia mengendap-endap sambil memejamkan matanya takut. Berharap Temari tidak menemukannya.

Setelah celingak-celinguk beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata hanya mendaptakan satu tempat persembunyian yang mungkin tepat.

Lemari.

Tidak mungkin kan Temari yang menyiapkan pakaian untuk Gaara ? akhirnya ia masuk dan untungnya tubuh kecilnya ini membuat pintu lemari itu bisa tertutup sempurna dari luar. Panas, tetapi berbau harum. Bau khas Gaara. Hinata jadi was-was sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, dari situ ia dapat mendengar suara Temari yang membangunkan Gaara dengan keras.

"Bangun, ototou !" teriaknya lagi. Gaara yang tidurnya nampak terganggu dengan teriakan Nee-chan nya itu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman di posisinya dan mulai membuka matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya belum terasa enak betul, sisa-sisa mabuk nya masih terasa. Mulutnya terasa kering dan pahit.

"Cepat mandi !"

"Bisa nanti."

"Mandi dulu !"

"Ck, keluar !"

"Tidak sebelum kau mandi !"

"Aku akan mandi nanti."

"Mandi atau kuambil kartu ATM mu !"

"Baka !"

Adu mulut yang tidak penting itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang kakak, Temari. Akhrinya Gaara bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan malas sambil menarik handuk. 'aku akan tidur sebentar di kamar mandi' batinnya licik. Temari melirik Gaara dengan tatapan kurang percaya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai selesai mandi. Kalau lama, berarti kau tidur dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kartu ATM tercintamu, ototou." ancam Temari terus berlanjut. Seolah membaca pikiran Sabaku bungsu. Gaara berdecak dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar.

Sementara itu seseorang dengan the power of kepepet nya didalam lemari jadi ketakutan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Gaara menemukannya didalam lemari pakaiannya ? bodoh. Rencananya untuk pergi kabur saat Gaara mandi ternyata salah. Seorang Saabaku Temari malah menunggu disuatu tempat dikamar itu yang tidak ia ketahui.

'Bagaimana ini ?' batinnya takut. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan was-was. Siapa yang tidak takut kalau berada diposisinya saat ini ? dia terus berfikir keras.

'ah, mungkin aku harus bergeser sedikit dan menutup tubuhku dengan beberapa baju sehingga tidak kelihatan, Gaara mengambil bajunya dan pergi kebawah, saat itu aku bisa kabur. Ya. Harus seperti itu.' Batinnya sambil segera menarik beberappa baju untuk menutupi tubunya saat mendengar bunyi 'byuur' dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ckrek.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Hinata sudah siap dengan kedatangan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, sebenarnya ia hampir kehabisan nafas didalam lemari ini. Tapi ia harus berjuang. Harus. Setelah yakin penyamarannya sempurna, ia hanya diam , bernafas pun harus dengan pelan, usahakan untuk tidak berbunyi.

Kriet..

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, Gaara pasti akan membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari pakaian miliknya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki itu seperti kebingungan sendiri.

"Dimana blezer abu-abu ku ?" gumamnya.

Hinata terkejut setengah mati saat menyadari blezer abu-abu yang sepertinya dicari Gaara itu digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, kalau sampai ketahuan..

Gawat.

Detak jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat tangan besar Gaara mulai meraba-raba pakaian yang menutupinya semakin sedikit, sampai ia melototi tangan Gaara yang bersiap meraih blezer itu tepat didepan wajahnya, dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat sampai pada akhirnya ..

HUP !

Dan seorang Sabaku Gaara akhirnya mendapatkan blezer abu-abu yang dicarinya, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Hinata didalam sana. "Fuhh.." Hinata menghela nafas begitu lega saat lemari raksasa itu ditutup kembali dan ia mendengar langkah pelan Gaara yang menjauh.

Selamat.

Hinata tersenyum riang mendapati persembunyiannya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun dirumah ini. Syukur. Sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya perlu pergi dari rumah ini dan tidak akan tertidur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Peluh sisa-sisa kekurangan oksigen didalam lemari masih membasahi tubuhnya, tapi ia beruntung.

Dengan pelan , Hinata membuka dari dalam lemari besar tersebut.. sip.

Kriet..

"Sedang apa kau ?"

Skak mat !

Jantung Hinata terasa copot dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara berat majikannya, Sabaku Gaara yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Kakinya terasa hilang penopang dan serasa mencair , tidak sanggup berdiri. Rasanya memalukan sekali, apalagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga lahir dengan urat malu yang sangat kecil.

Malu ?

Kenapa ?

Lihatlah seorang Sabaku Gaara yang topless ! dihadapannya! Demi Kami-sama, tidak bisakah dia menutupi tubuh mulus putih susu sickpack miliknya dihadapan Hinata ? Gadis Hyuuga itu merasakan panas dibagian pipinya, dan semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap gulita.

...

Gaara terkejut saat Hinata yang berada didepannya langsung jatuh pingsan, untungnya dia dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya sebelum tubuh itu jatuh terhempas ke lantai ubin kamarnya. Kehadiran gadis ini menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam benaknya, belum menjawab pertanyaannya, tahu-tahu sudah pingsan duluan.

Dia menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah diletakannya ditempat tidur kamarnya. Mata lavendernya tertutup sempurna , dengan bulu mata lentik, dan pipinya yang masih saja merah, dengan bibir bawah yang digigit pelan olehnya. Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya, apakah perempuan ini berusaha untuk menggodanya ? baiklah, mungkin perempuan ini harus dicoba.

Biasanya perempuan akan luluh ketika pipinya dibelai dengan lembut. Gaara mendengus kecil. Perempuan didepannya ini pasti takkan menolak, karena memang berniat menggodanya. Maka ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi putih yang dihiasi rona merah itu.

Plak !

"Ck !" gumam Hinata tidak suka saat ada tangan yang berliuk liuk didaerah wajahnya. Gaara mengernyit melihat perempuan ini bukannya menikmati malah mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak suka. Ia langsung berbalik untuk tengkurap, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dibalik bantal.

Gaara semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Pada akhirnya ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan perempuan itu dalam tidurnya, hampir saja ia terlambat. Ia mengambil buku PR nya yang 100% dikerjakan bukan olehnya dari atas meja belajar lalu turun kebawah untuk pergi kesekolah.

...

08.33AM

Sudah setengah jam lebih bell masuk sekolah jepang berbunyi. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang nampak akan terbangun dari pingsan-nya mulai membuka matanya pelan. Saat itu juga ia terlonjak. Otaknya terasa lambat merespons keadaan.

Jam berapa ini ?

Kenapa dia tidur disini ?

Ia langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan melirik jam besar yang tergantung diatas meja belajar. Oh bagus. Dia pingsan dan baru sadar sekarang. Bodoh sekali. Sekolah pun tidak ada gunanya kalau dia datang sekarang. Sepertinya ia terpaksa harus tidak turun sekolah hari ini,

Dia melirik ruangan besar itu.

Berantakan.

Apa para maid tidak membersihkan kamar ini ? atau tidak ada yang boleh masuk kamar ini kecuali ada perintah dari tuannya ? hm.. pilihan kedua sepertinya lebih masuk akal untuk dijadikan alasan. Pakaian berhamburan, alat tulis berceceran, juga benda-benda lainnya yang berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya, lantai.

'mungkin aku harus beres-beres sedikit.' Batinnya sambil mulai memunguti pakaian kotor yang berserakan dilantai dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang pakaian untuk dicuci nanti. Karena masih belum mengerti tata ruangan disana, dia hanya menumpuk buku dan meletakan alat tulis didalam gelas dengan rapi diatas meja, lalu meraih penyedot debu dan mulai membersihkan ruangan itu.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya kamar itu bersih kembali, Hinata membuka lebar kedua jendela yang ada disisi ranjang untuk menarik udara segar dari luar. Ketika ia membuka jendela tersebut, udara segar langsung menerpa kulit berkeringatnya dia tersenyum kecil. Ruangan ini akhirnya bersih.

Setelah itu ia mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor dan membawanya kelantai bawah untuk dicuci oleh maid lain.

"Lho Hinata chan nggak masuk sekolah ?" tanya Temari heran saat ia akan berangkat kerja, melihat Hinata turun dari lantai dua membawa pakaian kotor yang cukup banyak. Sekali lihat ia juga tahu itu pakaian Gaara. "Ano, aku kesiangan Temari-sama. Jadi aku kerja sekarang. Siang nanti aku mau dirumah." alasan Hinata.

"Kamu dari kamar Gaara ? itu pakainnya , kan ?" tanya Temari dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Hinata menelan ludahnya, kira-kira mencari alasan yang tepat, "U-um, y-ya. Aku diminta Gaara-sama m-membersihkan kamarnya." Jawab Hinata takut. "Anak itu kebiasaan. Yasudah kerja yang rajin, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Fuh. Akhrinya ia terbebas juga.

SKIP]

Hinata merapikan sedikit seragamnya sebelum mulai berjalan kesekolah, dia harus mencari alasan yang tepat sebagai alasan ketidakhadirannya kemarin. Padahal kemarin mereka seharusnya praktik dikelas memasak, kelas kesukaan Hinata. Tapi sayangnya ia melewatkan pelajaran tersebut.

"Kau membersihkan kamarku ?" Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba ada suara berat dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh pada Gaara yang berjalan dibelakangnya. "U-um maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu." Katanya sambil menunduk. Ia harus segera menjauh dari makhluk merah tampan ini, para fans nya disekitar sana menatapnya garang.

"Hn, tak apa." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil. Oh Hinata, bodohnya dirimu menunduk begitu dalam sampai tidak melihat senyum langka dari seorang pangeran sekolah, dan berkat itu kumpulan fans dengan aura hitam semakin menebal melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Hinata hanya menjawab pelan. "Um, Gaara-sama, aku ada tugas piket. J-jaa." Katanya terbata sambil berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Setibanya didepan kelas, ia sedikit bingung karena ada dua anak perempuan berambut biru kehijauan dan cokelat caramel berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, diikuti beberapa anak perempuan lain yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka ikut melihat. Tapi ia berusaha tenang dan menunduk untuk meminta jalan.

"Tunggu dulu, nona Hyuuga~" kata gadis berambut hijau itu, Hinata mengenalinya bernama Fuu dari kelas XC sebelah karena warna rambutnya yang cukup menarik perhatian. "Y-ya ? ada apa ?" jawab Hinata terbata. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang hinggap pada dirinya.

"Ada apa katamu ? gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat melilit dari pita putih yang bernama Yugito berujar dengar sinis. "S-sebenarnya ada apa ?" tanya Hinata dengan takut. "Bodoh ! sudah kami bilang kan jauhi Gaara-kun !" teriaknya emosi. Namun tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong terlihat guru killer, Anko yang kebetulan sedang jadi guru piket, sehingga gerombolan itu bubar seketika.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos ! cegat dia pulang sekolah nanti, setelah itu panggil aku." Kata Yugito dengan wajah keras sambil pergi dari tempat itu bersama dengan Fuu, Hinata sendiri tidak mendengar rencana mereka karena ia sudah keburu masuk kelasnya untuk menghindari Yugito dan Fuu. "Benar, kali ini tinggalkan bekas yang membuatnya selalu sadar untuk menjauhi Gaara-kun." Sahut Fuu dengan seringai setan.

...

Hinata masih belum tenang untuk pulang lewat koridor yang umum yang biasa dilewati siswa-siswi. Untuk kela dan F, ini sudah waktunya pulang sementara kelas A yang merupakan kelas unggulan dimana ada Gaara disana, belum pulang kerena harus menjalani pelajaran tambahan setiap senin sampai kamis.

Hinata berusaha agar langkahnya terlihat biasa saja. Padahal iris lavendernya sesekali bergerak gelisah, takut-takut dia bertemu dengan kehadiran salah satu fans Gaara. Dia takut. Dengan badannya yang kecil ini, sebenarnya ia bisa apa ? paling-paling cuma lari, lari pun tidak cepat.

"Hoo, disini kau rupanya, mau kabur ya ? sayang sekali kau tidak bisa lari, manis." Terdengar suara perempuan yang melengking dibelakangnya. Hinata mulai merasa takut, dasar perutnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan bibirnya mulai memucat, dengan pelan.. dia menoleh kearah belakang..

"Eits, jangan lari nyonya." Sergah perempuan berambut pink kemerahan itu saat Hinata bersiap untuk pergi. Ia menahan kerah belakang seragam Hinata sehingga gadis itu merasa tercekik dan tertarik mendekat.

"Halo , Tayuya. Ada informasi ?" terdengar suara Fuu saat Tayuya meneleponnya.

"Hmm... aku bersama nona Hyuuga ini. Dibelakang sekolah didekat tangga menuju atap. Cepat kemari aku menunggu." Jawab Tayuya.

"K-kalian mau apa ?" tanya Hinata dengan takut. Mata sayunya menunjukan kecemasan yang sangat kentara, bulir-bulir keringat dingin timbul dari pori-porinya, wajahnya memerah dan pucat ketakutan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Yugito dan Fuu padamu. Tapi kami diminta untuk mencarimu, dan akan mendapatkan uang untuk hal itu." Jawab Tayuya dengan senyum manis.

"Jadi mau kabur lewat sini, hm ? Tahan tangannya !" nada suara Fuu yang awalnya lembut langsung berteriak keras kepada beberapa perempuan lainnya, kedua tangan Hinata langsung ditarik kebelakang , seperti seorang penjahat. Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam, takut.

"Kenapa ? angkat wajahmu , manis ~ bukankah wajah itu yang selalu kau perlihatkan kepada Gaara-kun ?!" kata Yugito. Hinata tetap menunduk dalam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. "Angkat wajahmu, sialan !" teriak Fuu keras sambil menarik dagu Hinata dengan kasar, membuat pandangan berlinang air mata itu langsung terlihat.

"Aku tak terpengaruh dengan air matamu. Yang harus dilakukan hanyalah dengan ini ~" Fuu mengambil sebuah silet tajam , dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Fuu menarik tangan Hinata dan mulai menggoresnya dengan silet tersebut.

"Ittai !" teriak Hinata dengan penuh air mata. Tangannya tersayat-sayat dalam , darahnya langsung mengucur , rasa perih dan ngilu mendera tangannya, tapi tak sedikitpun disana yang menolongnya. "Lepaskan akuu !" isak Hinata dengan keras, tapi tetap saja diacuhkan. Tangannya terasa begitu perih, dan pedas.

"Hentikan !" sebuah teriakan keras langsung menghentikan kegiatan kejam tersebut ketika seorang laki-laki berambut merah melihat kejadian penyiksaan tersebut. "Lepaskan dia atau kubunuh kalian !" teriaknya lagi. Fuu dan Yugito langsung mendorong tubuh ringkih lemah Hinata kearah Gaara.

Gaara langsung menangkap tubuh yang akan jatuh tersebut dan menggendongnya ala bridal sytle. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. "G-gaara s-sama.. A-arigtou." Ucapnya lemah, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan digendongan laki-laki bertato Ai tersebut.

"Kalian tidak punya otak ya menyiksa orang sampai sebegininya ? kalau dia mati , kalian mau apa ? cih, dengan membawa Hinata sebagai bukti, aku yakin kalian langsung dimasukan kedalam jeruji besi." Sindir Gaara dengan tajam sambil mulai membawa tubuh Hinata berjaan. "Kalau aku mendengar nama kalian dalam cerita Hinata lagi nanti, kupastikan mimpi kalian untuk terpenjara akan segera terwujud." Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan area tersebut.

...

Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju sebuah rumah sakit, Hinata langsung dilarikan menuju UGD karena luka yang dideritanya mengenai urat nadi, dan membahayakan keselamatan jiwanya. Dia menunggu dokter didepan ruangan dengan sabar, sampai dokter berambut blonde itu keluar.

"Bagaimana keadannya ?"

"Luka tangannya sudah kutangani, untung saja kau segera membawanya kesini. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah dan harus segera mendapatkan dua kantong transfusi darah golongan B." Jelas sang dokter dengan raut serius, alis matanya berkerut.

"Golongan darahku B, bisa aku mendonorkan darah ?" tanya Gaara. "Ikut aku. Aku akan mengecek tingkat kecocokannya." Katanya sambil menuntun Gaara untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruang pribadinya, dan mengambil beberapa tetes darah Gaara dari jarinya untuk diamati.

"Cocok."ucapan sang dokter membuat Gaara bersyukur. Segeralah Gaara dibawanya keruang pendonoran darah , darahnya diambil sebanyak satu kantung. Sementara kantung yang satunya lagi berasal dari salah satu orang miskin yang datang untuk menjual darahnya, dan kebetulan cocok.

Gaara diberi susu kedelai, telur dan semangkuk sup hangat untuk mengganti energinya karena telah mendonorkan darah. Ia meminum minumannya dalam diam menuju ruang inap Hinata, selang infusnya terhubung dengan sekantung darah, matanya masih terpejam karena efek obat bius, juga tangan kanannya yang diperban.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bibir pucat Hinata mulai terbuka pelan, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, "Ngh.." katanya begitu berat, tak lama kemudian, terbukalah iris lavender yang sembab dan sangat sayu dari sebelumnya. "A-aku.. di rumah sakit ? kenapa ? a-aku mau pulang.." "Sst ! kau itu sakit, bodoh !" sanggah Gaara.

"T-touchan ku... p-pasti mengkhawatirkan aku.. d-dia juga pasti belum makan. A-aku sehat. B-bisa pulang kok." Hinata mengambil posisi duduk, tapi belum setengah detik, dia kembali terhempas keatas tempat tidur pasien miliknya, kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, aku bisa meminta Temari-nee untuk menyuruh maid memasakkan makanan untuk ayahmu." Kata Gaara datar. Hinata mengernyit melihat plester kecil didaerah sikut bagian atasnya, (tempat suntikan donor itu lho) "Tanganmu kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"B-bohong."

"Yasudah."

"K-kamu luka juga, ya ?"

"Tidak."

"Um.."

Hinata kehabisan kata-kata karena ucapan Gaara yang seolah menyangkal, padahal untuk apa dia mengenakan plester kalau tangannya tidak kenapa-napa? Akhirnya dia diam, sementara Gaara juga tidak bersuara samasekali. Tetapi diam diposisinya masing-masing.

"G-Gaara sama.. i-ini biaya p-pengobatannya mahal. B-bagaimana g-gajihku mungkin tidak cukup." Bisik Hinata lirih, ia tahu ruangannya saat ini bukan ruangan sembarangan untuk kalangan ekonomi. Terbukti dari fasilitasnya yang sangat sempurna. Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk dikursi lipat didekat tempat tidur Hinata.

"Tak apa. Ini ulah penggemar ku, kan ?" tanyanya. Hinata menunduk dalam diam. Ia ingin menjawab hal itu benar, tapi kalau Gaara melabrak mereka lagi, dia akan semakin dibenci fans-fans Gaara. "Tidak usah takut, aku cukup mengenali wajah mereka, mereka itu penggemarku yang bodoh."

"M-maaf, t-tapi kan biaya—"

"Bisakah kau diam ?"

"..."

"A-ayahku bagaimana ?" tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan sudah makan. Dia ingin menjengukmu besok , dan dia akan diantar oleh supir kami. Oh ya, kau harus mendapatkan dua kantong darah, dan sedikit cairan infus mungkin, barulah kau bisa pulang. Dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Hinata bersumpah, itu kalimat terpanjang yang didengarkannya dari mulut Gaara.

"Hm.. A-arigatou." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. "Eh, G-gaara sama.." panggil Hinata, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari blackberry miliknya, "Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Gaara. Memangnya ada apa'?" "Eh? Anoo Gaara-kun .. eto.. aku mau pipis." Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Wajah Gaara mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, "Hn, akan kuantar." Katanya dengan suara datarnya yang biasa, lalu memapah Hinata menuju toilet. Samar-samar, hidung mancung Gaara mencium bau vannila dan lavender yang lembut menguar dari tubuh Hinata, bau yang tidak menyengat, membuatnya nyaman.

Gaara menunggu Hinata selesai, tapi tiba-tiba seorang suster mengetok pintu. "Masuk." Kata Gaara. Suster berambut ungu muda itu membawa sebuah .. um.. mungkin meja beroda? Yang diatasnya sudah ada pululan piring dengan porsi yang sama, dan ditutup plastik (duh chaa lupa deh plastik bening itu, plastik steril atau apalah, lupa xD )

"Saya mengantarkan makan malam." Katanya.

"Hn, letakan saja diatas bufet itu, dia sedang ditoilet."

"Baiklah."

Setelah suster itu menutup pintu, Gaara merebahkan dirinya disofa yang tersedia, sampai sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari dalam toilet. "T-tolong , aku sudah selesai." dia bangun dan kembali memapah Hinata sampai keatas tempat tidurnya, wajahnya memerah. "Kamu kenapa ?" tanya Gaara. Hinata menggeleng dan membuang muka. Masa mau bilang 'aku senang diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu'

TBC xD

Waahh :O *amazing :v word ku 4k+ lho kali ini xD pertama kalinya aku bikin ff dengan begitu semangat, ide nya mengalir begitu saja xD biasanya sih gini, "Aduh, mesti ditambah apa ya supaya word nya panjang ?" hahaha *lol 3:

Review nya dong :') review nya sedikit sekali ini :(

Thanks before {}

With Crazy,

Lolly-chan Namikaze 3:

21


End file.
